


One Thousand Years The Stars Remain

by StarsForMars



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: (not too graphic but it will be there), Character Death, Historical, Hurt/Comfort, Revenge, Time Progression, Vampires, Violence, Will Tag More As Needed, kinda angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22335088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsForMars/pseuds/StarsForMars
Summary: A rumour spread in the village, of a bloodthirsty monster in the forest, seeking revenge.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	One Thousand Years The Stars Remain

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by my tweet about vampire Seonghwa. Not entirely sure how this will play out yet but a lot of people were interested so I’m giving it a shot! I hope you enjoy ~

_ 1019, Goryeo _

Seonghwa died without fanfare. 

There were no heroics, no epic battles, no one to hold his hand and send him off to wherever souls went when the physical body perished. Attendants of the palace would not arrive on his family’s doorstep with 50 silver coins as they had done for his brother - Seonghwa’s eyesight had not been good enough to become a soldier. 

Seonghwa died alone; an arrow slipping through the ribs in his back and piercing his heart. He hadn’t even seen it coming.

But it was a slow death when it should have been instant. The force knocked him forward off his cart and he rolled to the side of the dirt road and into the brush, the arrow snapping and lodging deeper, the pain agonizing. His breaths were shallow as he watched the bandits pull away with his wares, and he tasted blood on his lips as he wondered how his family would survive the winter without the extra grain and dried meat he was supposed to bring back. 

He knew he was dying from the way his vision blurred and the feeling of something warm seeping down his back, his chest burning with each breath. He coughed, choking on iron. 

What he did not know was that he would come to taste it many times again. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


The turning took three days. Seonghwa was not aware of time passing, however. All he knew was that his skin was burning. His entire body ached in a way he had never experienced, almost like his bones had been shattered and knit back together, piece by tiny piece. Fire raced through his veins and he saw nothing but darkness. There were a few lucid moments when he was coaxed to drink; something warm and metallic coating his throat and soaking his robes as it dripped down. He had a vague sense that someone was near when this happened, a cold hand against the back of his neck, but otherwise he was alone as he floated in pain. He could not feel the breeze against his fevered skin, nor could he smell the dirt and grass, just the sickly scent of blood, his or someone else's, he wasn’t sure. And then it stopped. 

Seonghwa awoke hungry, more than he could ever remember being, even during the worst of the winters when all they had was a spoon of stale grain to fill their bellies. It was a hunger that was insatiable beyond one’s capacity to feel and it consumed him entirely. It did not concern him that he was in some cave, a rocky overhang near a river, he just needed to  _ eat _ . 

On weak legs, he stood up, his eyes seeing things from a distance beyond humanly possible. There was an ant on a tree and a tadpole in the river, a baby bird squawking for food in a nest. A rabbit scrounging for seeds. 

Seonghwa bolted, ripping his teeth into the mammal. He was hungry but his instincts told him to drink and so he did, sucking the rabbit dry until it hung limp in his bloodied hands. It was not enough. He left a trail of small corpses behind him before he stopped at the road, his ears picking up the rhythmic sound of horse hooves. The area was familiar in the back of his mind, in an area that wasn’t solely occupied by the overwhelming hunger. 

Sweetness drifted towards him, warm and inviting, and he hunched down in wait. Primal hunting instincts controlled his body. When the humans were near, he jumped, taking down the larger of the two, biting through flesh and muscle with sharpened canines. The other human screamed, jerking the reins of the horse and sending the cart crashing on it’s side, spilling out pottery and fabrics, food and meat. Seonghwa’s teeth sunk deeper as he latched onto his prey, gulping down the red liquid that flowed easily into his mouth. Eventually the human beneath him stilled and Seonghwa pulled away, finally satiated. His senses calmed and he looked around with a clearer head. 

The overturned cart had been his and the pale body growing cold in his grasp was the bandit who had shot him. 

In the following days, a rumour spread in the village, of a bloodthirsty monster in the forest, seeking revenge. 


End file.
